The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to techniques for improving expansion capabilities of a computer included in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to acquire, process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (‘IHS’) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In order to increase the potential capabilities and/or the functionality of computers, it is common practice to add corresponding new hardware to empty slots, if available. In these cases, typically the plug-and-play functionality of the computer automatically detects the new hardware and assists the user in configuring or setting up the new device. A main chassis typically includes the motherboard of the computer. If no empty slots are available, it is common practice to add, extend or split the main chassis to a new expansion chassis having additional expansion slots. Expansion slots allow expansion cards to be inserted into the computer such that the circuitry of the new cards becomes part of the overall computer system. For example, expansion cards may be added for functions such as additional memory, specialized interfaces for communicating with external devices or networks, circuitry for improved multimedia effects, circuitry for removable storage devices, and many other capabilities that can be desirous in various applications. In order to add an expansion card to a system, the card is typically inserted into an expansion slot and then mounted to the original chassis of the computer with a mounting bracket.
In the past few years there has been an increased demand for smaller and lighter form factors in the portable as well as desktop computing environments. The smaller form factor often results in a limited number of peripherals and/or spare slots being available to a user for adding new hardware. Thus, the trend towards smaller and lighter form factors often results in the user requiring additional mounting space to accommodate new hardware.
Power consumed by the processors included in the computers is increasing from one technology generation to the next. The power supply voltage required by the processors is decreasing (to approximately 1 V) and causing the current drawn to exceed several amperes. As a result, most computer systems are generating more heat causing them to get hotter. Cooling fans, which have become necessary, add to the noise levels. It may be conceivable to split components of the computer into a main chassis and a new expansion (also referred to as a split) chassis. In this arrangement, the expansion chassis accommodates quieter components of the computer and the main chassis retains the hotter and noisier components.
Present techniques to provide power to an expansion and/or split chassis are not simple, and not cost effective. Components of the expansion and/or split chassis such as the expansion cards typically require several watts of power and higher voltages such as 12–15V for operation. Due to the higher power and voltage requirements of these components, presently the interface cards linking the main chassis with the expansion and/or split chassis have been unable to meet their power requirement. For example, ‘normal’ operating voltages such as 3.3V and 1.5V, which are associated with many standard PC interface cards, are generally not sufficient for operating the components of the expansion and/or split chassis. Therefore, it is common practice to provide an external power adapter module for powering the expansion and/or split chassis. The power adapter module is typically operable to receive AC power from a wall outlet and convert it to various voltages as required by the expansion and/or split chassis. However, the need for the external power adapter module to power the expansion and/or split chassis generally adds to the overall cost, space, clutter, heat and noise.
Therefore, a need exists to provide power to the expansion and/or split chassis more cost effectively and with less clutter, heat and noise. More specifically, a need exists to develop power distribution techniques for powering components of the expansion and/or split chassis with improved simplicity, and reduced cost. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide tools and techniques for providing power to an expansion and/or split chassis of a computer included in an IHS absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.